Broken Promise
by Spode999
Summary: Riku promised herself that she wouldn't have anything to with anymore guys after what happened to Sora.  But when a new guy appears in town, and her parents are on a cruise, she might just break her promise.  WARNING:  Female Riku, Oc, Smex  later
1. Chapter 1

***~Broken Promise~***

_*~CHAPTER 1~*_

I sat in my lonely room, staring out my window at the streets below, listening to my mother and father's conversation in the hallway.

"You think she'll be okay all alone for THAT long?" asked my mother.

"She's 17. She can handle it." replied my father.

"I don't know..."

"When was the last time we have ever been alone? Just you and me?" ask Father.

"Well, before Riku was born... But..."

"We should take a break. C'mon. Doesn't it sound nice? The cruise goes all over the world. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." he persuaded.

Mother sighed and shook her head. "All right... But if there is ANY problem, we come straight home."

Father replied, "Okay. Start packing. I'll tell Riku."

Mother nodded and walked into her their room as Father walked into mine.

"Riku…. Your mother and I are going to go away for a while." He said.

"How long is a while?" I asked, continuing my stare out the window.

"About a year and a half."

I glanced over at him before rolling my eyes and going back to staring at the street.

"Look, you're always saying how you love to be alone. I don't know why you're not jumping around like you used to whenever we left the house."

I tried to ignore him, focusing on the cars that passed by.

"Riku… Why don't you invite some friends over while we're gone? It'll help pass the time…" He suggested.

"…I don't have any friends…" I stated in a low voice.

"Sure you do! What about Sora?"

"Dead…"

"Oh… what about Kairi? She still comes around to see you every so often."

"She moved to Japan…" I said angrily. My shoulder still hurt from the last time she was here…

"Oh…. Well, why don't you go out and find new friends? There are a lot of kids your age around."

I sighed. "Fine. If you really want me to, I'll try to find some people tomorrow."

He smiled at me. "Good. Now, we'll be leaving later today. Sometime around 4:30."

I just nodded and continued to stare out the cloudy glass.

"All right," he sighed. "We'll be back in a while to say goodbye." And he left the room.

I sighed again. When will they learn that I'm not a people person? I've never been. I've been a loner ever since Sora was in that horrible car crash… I've never smiled since. I've never gone anywhere near a car ever since.

LATER

"Sweetie, if ANYTHING happens to you, call me… Don't do anything you'll regret… I love you… No drugs or alcohol… No sex-"My mother had me in a death hug.

"MOM!" I yelled, blushing slightly. "You know me. I wouldn't do any of that." That was a total lie… I've been stealing their painkillers for years now.

"Yeah, but you're growing up. You never know with teenagers." My father commented.

"He's right you know..."

"MOM. DAD. I'm NOT gonna do ANYTHING bad. I promise." I said, reassuring them. Good thing they'll fall for anything.

"Yeah, we should trust her… C'mon… we're gonna miss the plane…" Father said.

"Okay…" Mom said when she finally released me.

"Remind me again why you have to take a PLANE to go to a BOAT?" I asked.

"Well, the boat is in Florida and we're in New Jersey. Driving would take a while." Father said.

When they were leaving, dad had to pry Mom off of me and drag her to the car. I waved from the doorway until they were out of sight then shut the door and sighed. I looked around and then decided that I should go for a walk to get some fresh air. I walked up the stairs to my room and got dressed in my Gir hoodie and black skinny jeans. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror before walking downstairs, grabbing my phone and walking out the door.

After a few blocks, I saw a group of guys in front of a store. As I walked by, I could hear them talking about me and I tried not to look. I'm used to people talking about me. Everyone says I'm the sexiest girl they have ever seen… I caught a glimpse of them and there was one of them who was standing off to the side. I felt as though everything was in slow motion as we looked at each others eyes. His were a beautiful blue.

When I finally got back home I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about that guy… His beautiful blue eyes, his gorgeous hair that covered his left eye, the wonderful pale skin… I closed my eyes and sighed. "It's just some guy… you're probably never going to see him ever again…" I told myself, not wanting to think about him anymore. I promised myself that I would never be with anybody ever again after Sora…

Eventually, I fell asleep. But all I could dream about was _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

_*~CHAPTER 2~*_

I woke up earlier than I usually did. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I've never not been able to forget about a guy… I decided to take a shower and go out for another walk. The cool morning air should help clear my fogged mind.

Taking a walk helped. At first. I had completely forgotten about him up until I got to the park. I didn't notice him right away, but only because it was still really early and dark. When I got close enough to him, I almost tripped. All the things I had forgotten about came flooding into my mind and I stopped to rub my throbbing head. I glanced up at where he was to see him staring at me. I quickly looked back down and continued rubbing my head. I heard footsteps and looked up to see him standing right in front of me. I blinked a few times and took a step back.

"Are you all right?" His voice was deep and sexy.

"U-uhh… Yeah… I just have… a headache…" I responded in a low, shaky voice.

He took a step further. "You sure?"

All I could do was nod. I couldn't stop staring at him… he was so… _perfect_.

"So, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep… and I thought I could clear my mind by taking a walk…It's a nice morning…" I said. This felt more like a dream.

"Mmm… It is pretty nice out…" He said looking up at the clear morning sky.

"What are YOU doing up so early?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I have nowhere else to go…"

"What do you mean? What about your home?"

"I ran away…" he said, staring into space.

"Really? Why?" I know I shouldn't ask so many questions to a stranger, but I was curious.

"I don't know… I just didn't like it at home… there are too many people… and it's hard being the oldest… I have to look after everyone. Even though I have to go to college…" He said sadly.

"You go to college? How old are you?" I said, rather confused. He didn't look that old…

"Uh, I don't think I should be telling a stranger that…" He said smiling slightly.

I blushed slightly and looked down. "Right… sorry…"

He chuckled. You know what? You're the first _nice_ hot girl I've ever seen.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

He smiled down at me. "Yeah… You're the first one that hasn't totally groped me in the first five seconds of a conversation."

I blinked a few times and felt my face get warmer. "I…I didn't need to know that…"

"I feel like I can trust you." He shrugged.

"Funny… I feel the same way…"

"Well, maybe it's destiny."

"Are you kidding? I don't believe in that crap…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, think about it: We both just randomly see each other one day, and the next we feel like we've known each other for years."

"Well, it could be a coincidence…"

"Well, if you say so."

I sighed.

"So, uh…"

"Mmm… I would ask you to come to my house, but what with being a cautious person, I don't know…"

"I understand. So, I'll see you later?" He said with a smile.

I smile back and nod. "Yeah. But, it would help if we knew each other's name."

"Oh… yeah that would help. I'm Zak."

"And I'm Riku"

"I like that name." He said as he walked away.

I smiled to myself. Once He was out of sight, I sighed happily and walked back home. After I got inside, I leaned against the door and smiled. I haven't been so happy about a guy in a long time. I yawned and wandered up to my room and flopped on the bed. _'Zak…'_ I thought as I drifted off.

THE NEXT MORNING

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. I sat up and looked around. I sighed and got up to take a shower. After I took my shower, I got dressed in shorts and my 'you like this' tee shirt and walked downstairs. I started walking into the kitchen, but then decided I wasn't hungry and just went outside. I smiled and started towards town. Everywhere I went I looked for Zak. But sadly, I wasn't getting any luck… I sighed. _'This is a waste of time… It's just a random guy… I'm probably never gonna see him again…' _I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Zak and I smiled.

"Miss me?" He smiled.

"A little." I lied.

He chuckled.

"So… wanna do something?" I asked.

"Sure. What should we do?"

"…I have no clue… I normally sit in my room and stare out the window 24/7…"

He laughed. "Well that's gonna get us no where."

"You're right… WEEEELLLLL… When I was younger I would buy skittles and throw them at small children and yell, "TASTE THE FRICKEN RAINBOW!" until I ran out of skittles…"

He shook his head and chuckled.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF ANYTHING!" I yelled, getting ever so slightly annoyed.

"I'm thinking of things. Just not out loud."

"Oh… FAIL."

"Uh… you wanna just go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah… that sounds like a good idea… Sooooo… I know you well enough to know that you won't rape me in my sleep, so let's go to my place." I suggested.

He chuckles again. "All right. Let's go."

"N'kay, follow me." I said, walking towards my house.

We arrived at my house and I automatically jumped on my couch and kicked my shoes across the room. Zak just calmly walk over to the couch and sat next to me and smiled at me.

"So, what's you favorite color?" I asked.

"Black... I think…"

"So what's you favorite animal?"

"Uh… I don't know… a wolf or a dog?"

"Ew… I'm more of a cat person. OH WELL. What's you're favorite food?"

"I don't know…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?"

"No…?"

"Mmm… You're not very good at this game…"

"Oh yeah, well, let's see you try."

"Go ahead. I'M AWESOME AT THIS."

He smiled. "What's you're favorite color?"

"Aqua-marine and black…"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I love demons more than animals."

"What's your favorite food?"

"STEAK!"

"What's your… uh…"

I giggled. "That's as far as I normally get. We don't need to play that. It's kinda annoying."

"Yeah… I would rather do other things…"

"…Like play Modern Warfare 2?" I asked, knowing what he wanted.

"Not really…" He said getting close to me.

"Then what do you have in mind?" I tried to sound innocent.

"Riku… You're most likely not that innocent… I think you know what I want…" He gets closer to me.

"Well, are you sure? Cuz we just met and-" Before I could finish my sentence, he had wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I blinked a few times before slowly closing my eyes and wrapping my own arms around his neck. I barely knew him. But it felt so _right_. He pushed me back onto the couch and broke away and hovered over me. I looked up at him and he looked down and me before biting his lip. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I… Do you hate me now?" He asked, looking ashamed of himself.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I kissed you…"

"I…kind of…liked it…" I confessed.

"So, you don't want me to leave?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I want you to stay. Even if we just met… It feels so right…"

"Yeah… That's what I was thinking… But I didn't know if you felt –" I pulled him close and kissed him passionately before he could say another word. He wrapped his arms around me waist again and pulled me as close to him as possible.

After what seemed like forever, Zak pulled away and we both gasped fore air. He sat up straight and rubbed his head. I also sat up and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. _'Why does this feel so right?'_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_*~CHAPTER 3~*_

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I heard my phone ring and I spazed to pick it up. "Hello?... Oh hey Zak~! ...Mmmhmm... Sure! Get your butt over here. I'm bored to tears here alone...n'kay... BYE~!" I said before I hung up. I've been going out with Zak for a while now, and I loved every second he was with me. He's always been so sweet and kind. He would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. Even though he really wanted to _ with me, I denied and he respected my decision. But today was the day I think I am going to give him what he wants.

When he arrived, I automatically glomped him and he chuckled and gently kissed me. I nuzzled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know that thing you wanted?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What thing? I want a lot of things…"

"You know… You wanted to do something with me…" I said, poking his torso and smiling up at him.

"…Oh… that… What about it?"

"Do you want to?"

He looked at me slightly confused. "You sure?"

I nodded, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. As I ran my fingers through is soft hair, he started pushing me towards the stairs. I broke away from him for air and grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and he sat next to me. He then pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me passionately again and ran his hands along my hips. I shuddered from all the sudden pleasure I was receiving and I started pulling at his shirt. He smiled at me and took his shirt of and I gently glided my hand along his torso. He gently lifted my shirt off of me and continued to kiss me. I blushed a little and he slowly dragged his hand up my stomach and to my chest. He slowly undid my bra and dragged it off and dropped it on the ground. I felt my face get hot and Zak chuckled.

"You have nothing to e embarrassed about. Your body is beautiful." He said with a smile.

All I could do was bite my lip and nod. No one has treated me so wonderfully in a long time. Zak kissed me yet again and his hands wandered back to my chest. He started playing with my chest and I felt my face get even hotter. One of his hands continued with that while the other one started pulling on the button on my jeans. He undid the button and I wiggled out of them causing him to chuckle again. He undid the button on his own jeans and took them off and Paused for a moment.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. 100% positive." I said, even though I was still kind of nervous.

He nodded and slowly pulled down my underwear, causing my face to get hotter. After that, he pulled down his boxers and went through his pants pocket. He pulled out a condom and put it on and I felt my face get even hotter. He started kissing me again and pushed me into the bed. I felt him ease into me and I gasped and then moaned. He started off slow, but his pace quickened and my moaning got louder. My body felt like it was on fire. This feeling was so _amazing_. It was like nothing I have ever felt! After what seemed like hours, I felt I was close to an orgasm, and by Zak's moans, I could tell he wasn't far off either. In one blissful moment, I felt as though I lost all control of my body as we both came at the same time. Zak slowed to a stop and slowly pulled out. He disposed of the condom and plopped next t me on the bed and we both panted. I curled up next to him and he wrapped and arm around my waist.

"I love you..." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "I love you too..." he said back as he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as I knew he was asleep, I got as close to him as possible and closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_*~CHAPTER 4~*_

I woke up the next morning feeling really good. And when I looked next to me and saw Zak's sleeping figure, I felt as though I was on a cloud or something. It was _amazing_. I got up and took a shower and when I got out with a towel wrapped around myself, he was sitting on the bed, wearing only black skinny jeans. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and sat next to him.

"Man… that was everything I dreamed it would be…" He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Well, it was _really_ nice…" I said, smiling wider.

"Mmm… I have to tell you something…"

I looked over at him. "What's up?"

He sighed. "I'm in college, and I'm gonna get in trouble if I don't get back soon… But I don't want to leave you…"

"Well, where do you go to college?"

"California…"

"…Oh… Well, I just finished high school… maybe I can get accepted… then we could be together." I said hopefully.

"Maybe… But are you really willing to do that for me?"

I smiles sweetly at him. "I'd do anything for you."

He smiled and pulled me close. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I said before kissing him.

After we got dressed, we started our _wonderful_ journey to California.

(I'm going to put the trip as a different chapter after I finish the main storyline.)

When we arrived at the college, I was amazed. This place was huge! I started getting nervous about getting in… While I was still staring at the building, Zak grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"I want to show you my dorm…" He said and he pulled me through all the hallways and up some stairs. He eventually stopped in front of a door with the number 316 on it. He then took out a key and unlocked the door. He then opened it, and gently nudged me inside. I looked around. This college really took care of their students… There was a double bed, a big bathroom, and all that.

"Whoa…" I managed to get out.

Zak chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's exactly as I left it… Nothing's changed… which I think will be bad… The only thing people do here is rape each other… It's kinda pathetic…"

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open. Now, I'll be right back… I'm gonna try to get in."

"Need help finding the office?"

"No. I don't think I'll get _that_ lost."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." He said with a smile.

I walked out of the dorm and walked all around until I finally found the office. When I talked to the principle, he said that he would ignore the fact that I was too young, since my grades were way above average. I thanked him and asked him about my dorm. He said I could pick my own. I asked him about the one that Zak was in, and he said that if we both agreed, I could stay with him there. I told him how he wouldn't mind and he gave me an extra key to the dorm and I thanked him again and rushed out of the office and to our dorm. _Our_ dorm. I liked the sound of that. When I got to the dorm, I found Zak staring out the window. I ran over to him and hugged him. He smiled at me.

"I take it you got in." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, and uh… Is it okay if I'm in the same dorm as you?"

"Of course. I would actually prefer that."

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay good."

"Now I have something to look forward to when I go to class. Sitting next to you." He said, smiling sweetly.

I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After what seemed like hours, we pulled away, panting.

"This is gonna be perfect…" I said happily.


End file.
